The Future of Shu
by JJKMagic
Summary: When Guan Ping is sent to Linju to learn from Ma Chao, he finds himself unable to fully concentrate on the training... YAOI, LEMON. MA CHAO/GUAN PING.


Thank God, it's finally finished!

**Dedication:** Guan Ping the Yaoi Boy

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and all of it's characters belong to Koei!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Future of Shu<strong>

With the Battle of Cheng Du passed and the kingdom of Shu successfully established, Guan Yu used the chance to send his adoptive son, Ping, to Linju to learn from the renowned general Ma Chao. He hoped to further expand the young man's knowledge and battle skills.

And although Guan Ping had fought efficiently in many past battles, he too agreed that there was still much he had to learn, yet it irked him to be sent away so soon after the securing of Yi Province. But thinking about the opportunity to meet the famous general, who fought alongside Pang De during the Battle of Tong Pass, he quickly approved of the journey and started packing.

Even on horseback it took several days to reach the mountainous area of Linju, not that Guan Ping was complaining. He had been aware of that when he agreed to the journey. And so his horse and a few Shu soldiers were his only company for almost two weeks…

-.-.-

Following a mountain pass they met a few men. They seemed to be soldiers under General Ma Chao's command. But they were off duty and going to get some water in the vale.

Ping was relieved to see them for their meeting meant that they'd almost reached their destination and so he pushed the man accompanying him on so that they could rest sooner and sleep in a decent bed for the first time after that long journey. The men agreed wholeheartedly and sped up.

At the top of the mountain the group crossed a village. Most of the villagers seemed to have left their homes though, providing Shu soldiers with lodging in their empty houses. It was the first time Guan Ping noticed how the war affected even areas that weren't directly involved in the conflict.

Leaving the village behind, he and his men soon approached the mansion of Linju and the young Shu general halted for a moment to admire the beautiful architecture and after seeing nothing but fissured mountains for the past days he couldn't help but be surprised as he saw the lovely garden in front of the house.

"So that's the mansion of Linju?" Guan Ping wondered aloud.

"You're right. I expected you a few days earlier though."

"Huh?" Ping uttered, taken off guard by the answer to a question he hadn't expected to be answered.

His eyes quickly searched for the person who just spoke to him and he was surprised to see the man standing barely a few feet in front of his horse without Guan Ping even noticing him before.

But now he saw a young man, barely a few years older than himself, wearing a light armor with green coloring as was typical for Shu. His eyes were light brown, shimmering in the midday sun. His skin was flawless and his soft features framed by wild silvery hair.

'So that's Ma Chao the Splendid…' Ping thought.

-.-.-

And so Ping followed the General through the corridors of the mansion. In his hands nothing more than his weapons and a rather small sack which held his belongings.

"So, do you live here?" he asked curiously.

"Not at all. As long as there aren't any important meetings I don't even enter this place," Ma Chao answered laughing.

Guan Ping was quiet, wondering-

"A little shack up the hill behind the village," Chao yet again answered a question that the young Shu general hadn't even voiced, nor expected an answer to.

"But why if you could live here as well?"

"Completely unnecessary. Luxury only blunts the blade."

Ping listened and learned. Not that he got to experience much luxury in the first place but he just noticed why he had always admired the elder before he had even met him in person.

"For now this place is reserved for you and your men, General Guan Ping."

The young man stopped suddenly and looked up at his elder. Oh, oh no, that title coming from the Lord of Linju sounded absolutely wrong! He had to change that.

"Oh, oh no, I'm not here in my position as general. For now, I'm only a student, _General_," he said, bowing slightly.

"Alright then...", Ma Chao replied, unsure how to address his counterpart now, "Ping."

A faint smile appeared on Ping's face as he nodded approvingly.

"This will be your room during your time here. Make yourself at home," the Shu general said, opening the door to one of the larger rooms at the end of the corridor.

"Thank you. Though I'm not here to relax and laze around all day," Ping replied chuckling.

"Don't worry. Training starts at sunrise." Ma Chao smirked and bent his head slightly before he left.

-.-.-

It had been quite a while since Guan Ping had last been taught in the way of battle and so he really felt like one of the young, inexperienced soldiers as he followed them to meet up with the general for combat training.

Altogether they formed a small unit of approximately one hundred men. Ping knew Linju wasn't likely to be attacked and still he was a little worried.

"So, I see you've come," the general's voice resounded across the field.

"I guess all of Linju already knows of the visit of young General Guan Ping?"

The men roared in affirmation.

"Then I'd like to announce said general as my sparring partner."

"What?" Guan Ping asked surprised as the men roared once again.

"Don't cheer too soon. I wish that the unit continues with the exercises."

The men suddenly were hearable disappointed.

Ma Chao grinned.

"Come on, Ping! Or are you afraid?"

"What? Not at all!" Guan Ping replied, the challenge calling forth his competitive spirit.

-.-.-

He couldn't believe it.

Panting, Guan Ping found himself on the ground yet again. He had never faced anyone so strong, except his father of course!

"You're doing well. But it's time for a break, don't you think so?" Ma Chao said smiling, reaching out his hand to help his opponent up.

And for a moment Guan Ping was blinded. Silver hair reflecting the risen sun, soft skin with the smallest evidence of sweat on it…

Ping gulped before he could take the hand offered to him.

-.-.-

'What's with that boy?' Ma Chao wondered, pausing for only a moment before he moved to help the younger up and their eyes met. Biscuit eyes looked up at him with pride and admiration.

Just what did that boy see looking at him? Surely not what Ma Chao saw when he looked at him.

A man so strong and ambitious, yet innocent. His appearance was boyish but surely not his soul which had already seen the horrors of war and yet it had that unblemished streak to it.

No, the boy chosen by none other than a sworn brother of Lord Liu Bei himself wasn't going to be tainted by war. He would overcome these chaotic times with the pride of a warrior and a smile on his face as he sees the world rebuild.

Ma Chao blinked when he realized what he really saw and had missed for so long... In those eyes shimmering with pride he could see a future for Shu he thought had already been lost.

Training the men of Linju he had seen stubbornness and resentment. Men who were sure of losing their future or their past, fearing for wife and family.

He couldn't see a smile when they accomplished new best performances during exercise.

But Guan Ping, even when beaten he wasn't embittered but full of respect for the one who bested him. And for now that person was... none other than Ma Chao himself.

He had to shake off these thoughts before he could finally help the young Shu general up who, by now, was smiling broadly at him.

"I've never seen someone fight like this! Normally my opponents have problems keeping up with my sword style!"

"That's because I used the same once."

"What? Really? But you're famous for fighting with the spear!"

"It's my preferred weapon after all," Ma Chao replied smiling and if he didn't just imagine it he saw Ping _blushing_.

For what reason?

-.-.-

Guessing from the surprised looks on the faces of the men as Ma Chao entered the hall, it probably wasn't typical for him to join them as they celebrated beneath the new moon.

Not that there was any special reason to celebrate but perhaps they simply enjoyed their free time after successfully training for four weeks without break.

Either way Guan Ping's eyes lit up as he saw the general enter the room. Because, despite the men surrounding him, laughing and talking animated, he felt lonely. Not as in being alone but left out. These were young men who had barely experienced war and even his companions seemed to have more in common with them.

'I really _am _different despite my age, huh?'

But the moment the general joined him, that didn't matter anymore.

"You finally came, Ma Chao!" the young man greeted smiling.

His elder seemed surprised for a moment due to the lack of a title as Ping addressed him. It was unusual for him to do so when there were other people around.

But otherwise it was common now. During the time they weren't sparring they had become close friends and Ma Chao smiled as he ruffled the younger's hair.

"I couldn't just leave my guest alone so I decided to come for once."

Ping blushed. "But I am not alo-" Hazel eyes stared right into his own and again he was left wondering how the general always seemed to know exactly what he was feeling.

"Uh…" he sighed. "Thanks for coming anyway," he said turning away in embarrassment.

"You're welcome and now pass me a drink."

-.-.-

By now he knew when the general normally started his day and so he did so even earlier and waited for him every day before training.

He wondered though…As he, accidentally actually, raved of the general's hair one of his men had remarked that normally it was a rare occasion for the general's hair to be seen, because he used to fight in full armor even for training. But he hadn't since the day Guan Ping and his men arrived. Perhaps because of the raise of temperature. Or perhaps he didn't want to exhaust himself too much and risk getting sick… but wasn't that too just an excuse? Ping couldn't think of a decent reason for the general to change his habits, not that he complained of course.

"Ping. Up at such an early hour again?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint you," he replied smirking, secretly admiring Chao's soft looking skin yet again.

Slightly tanned and flawless… not that a warrior was judged by the look of his skin. Scars were proofs of successfully fought battles after all. But Ping was glad that the general had none. He wouldn't want to imagine the pain this man had gone through.

"Ping, you look out of it, is something wrong?"

Guan Ping shook his head.

"No, let's go."

-.-.-

There was no way to turn back now. Ping noticed that as he admired his opponent even as he knew he should focus on blocking his attacks, realizing his feelings for the first time. Well, the feelings he had apart from the respect and admiration he felt toward the general.

And in the next moment, he wondered what to do with the realization. How to act, now that he had made sense of the fluttery feeling inside his chest that made him blush at apparently random times?

If he could only ask his father… but he already knew what he would say: To be honest and to do what he thought is the right thing to do.

"Ping! I'm seriously worried about hurting you when you space out like that."

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

-.-.-

Every time Ma Chao granted his men a break they used the time to drink from noon till night and so it was no surprise that the village was quiet, almost frighteningly so, as Guan Ping made his way for the hill and the lonely shack away from the small town.

The general sat in front of his house, looking over the village and beyond, ready to react if anything unexpected happened.

He noticed the young warrior with a surprised look on his face. He had expected him to drink with the others, enjoying a nice sunny day without a care in the world.

"Ping?" he asked confused.

"You're always up here, aren't you, Ma Chao?"

The general straightened himself.

"Yes, at least someone has to stay alert."

Guan Ping sighed and sat down on the grassy hill, enjoying the soft breeze playing with his hair.

And Ma Chao let him, a comfortable silence stretching between them.

"Ma Chao", the younger suddenly began, "I needed to talk with you."

"Hm? What about?" the silver haired man asked as he stood to join the other where he sat on the grass.

But Guan Ping didn't continue immediately, instead silence returned.

A bird chirped in the distance but no other evidence of life was present.

"Mengqi," Ping suddenly spoke up again and the taller male perked up his ears.

-.-.-

Ping never addressed him like that. General, sometimes Ma Chao but never… Mengqi. Whatever he wanted to talk about had to be serious.

He turned to the other only to-

'Huh? When did he get up?'

The man standing in front of his was barely two inches smaller than him, his spiky brown hair wafting in the wind, his biscuit eyes full of determination.

'Wha-', neither his mind nor his mouth were able to form the thought as Guan Ping moved.

Hot lips pressed to his and his mind reeled.

What was happening and why?

A tongue snuck past his lips and Ma Chao gasped, allowing it to explore the excitingly new and wet area even further which sent strangely pleasant shudders through Chao's whole body.

But soon enough he realized what he was doing and pushed Ping off. The surprised younger lost his balance and fell. But on the soft grass the only thing hurt was probably his pride.

Panting Ma Chao could only stare at the blushing male now sitting in front of him.

"This." Ping muttered softly and Chao was confused until he realized it was meant as an answer to the question he had asked earlier.

"Ping, you…"

"You think I'm disgusting, don't you?" the dishonored man asked, averting his gaze.

"No, Ping. That's-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"God dammit, Ping!"

The other looked up startled.

"That's- it's…" he sighed.

"Ping", he repeated instead, softer this time,_ compassionate_. "It's alright."

Biscuit eyes looked up at him questioningly as the general got onto his knees to embrace the younger man.

"M-Mengqi…?"

Ma Chao softly stroked his hair but on the inside he just didn't know what to do with the boy and tried not to think about which trouble he could get into for he was the son of Guan Yu...!

Ping's little heart beat fast, Chao noticed and smiled. Well, what to do?

"It's alright, really," he said as he released the other.

"But you should really-"

"I love you!" Ping shouted; Ma Chao could only stare at him.

"Stop treating me like a child! You're just two years older!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

Ping averted his gaze. "I don't know, just…"

Or better what _should_ he do? The boy had fallen for him. Clearly as Guan Yu's son, he couldn't keep his feelings secret like that. He always used to show them openly like that and Ma Chao had no chance to just get out of this so easily now. He had to solve this problem now that it had occurred.

And damn, those eyes of his drew him like a moth to the flame.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this," he said tentatively.

"Not to mention that your father could kill me for it…"

"Father wouldn't do that, seeing as I was the one-"

"You can't possibly take responsibility for me."

And Ping grew quiet. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright, really," Ma Chao said and pressed his lips to the younger's.

Guan Ping was surprised to say the least but quickly melted into the kiss and eagerly opened his mouth to allow the tongue to explore his interior this time.

He mewled into the kiss, his whole body on fire and yet he felt so…light. When Chao returned his feelings, then everything was alright. _If _he returned his feelings...

Their tongues were fighting for dominance but as Ma Chao's tongue encircled his own, he surrendered willingly.

The moan he emitted was enough to make the taller male lose control, pushing the other to the ground.

Ping blinked and looked up at him surprised. And that was when the general slowly returned to reality and listened carefully but heard nothing but Ping's and his own erratic breathing.

The village was quiet but that didn't mean that anybody could come for God-knows-what reason and Chao really didn't want to be caught in a situation like this!

"We- we shouldn't… here…" For a general he didn't really seem to know what to say but at least his body still listened and he stood up, helping Ping to stand as well.

Rather awkwardly Chao motioned him to follow him inside.

-.-.-

The Shu General closed the door…

And suddenly they were back where they had started as Ma Chao didn't know what to do.

"Uh… do you want to sit?" he asked awkwardly.

And although Guan Ping knew that wasn't the right thing to do right now, he sat and watched as Ma Chao desperately tried to think of what to do. And for a long time he didn't do anything.

Ping watched and fidgeted as his expression darkened... As tears flowed down his cheeks it was already too late.

Ma Chao had only been… toying with him! Probably only testing his own limits. And to leave Ping like that was too_ cruel_...

The older male watched him with wide eyes, not knowing what brought these tears about.

"Ping-"

"You lied!" he sobbed. "You think I'm disgusting; why did you even kiss me!"

Ma Chao sighed inwardly.

"Alright, I guess I will take responsibility for seducing you."

Guan Ping immediately stopped sobbing.

"B-But you didn't s-"

But his mouth was ravished before he could even finish the sentence. Ma Chao pulled him up into a tight embrace, Guan Ping's chest flush against his as their tongues danced.

Ping's cheeks were still wet but Chao quickly wiped the remainders of tears off and clumsily they stumbled into the bedroom that was barely separated from the main room.

From the moment he pushed Ping onto his bed he knew there was no turning back. The younger male's face was flushed but not hesitant in the least.

"Do you even know what you get yourself into?" Ma Chao asked, shaking his head.

"Of course I do!" Ping replied defiant.

"Then why are you embarrassed as soon as I do that?"

And the hand that had snuck beneath the younger's shirt began squeezing the sensitive nipple it found there and Ping whimpered.

"I- Of course I've never done that before…"

"Is that so?"

-.-.-

Ping actually didn't notice when all of their clothes had gone.

His face was flushed, his chest heaving and all he could think about was… well, nothing actually.

He grabbed and pulled his soon-to-be-lover's hair as he placed kisses all over his body.

How could he do that without being embarrassed in the least? Or was he the only one embarrassed because he was also the only one getting _that kind of attention_?

He could only moan as Ma Chao's teeth scraped his sensitive skin…

-.-.-

When he found he had teased the little one enough, Ma Chao reached for the bottle of oil that stood next to his bed and stared at it moment before he applied some of the oil to his fingers.

It had been a while since he had last had a use for it. But suddenly he remembered the young girl that had been with him shortly after he had come to Linju and which her parents had practically presented to him.

He shook those thoughts off but he was thankful that he had at least kept the bottle, never knowing when it could come in handy.

He smirked and licked up Ping's neck as he inserted his first finger. He didn't exactly know to which Ping reacted in the end as he mewled and probably subconscious pushed down on his finger.

Ma Chao took that as a good sign and quickly added a second finger; Ping was panting and fidgeting beneath him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no, it's just… I feel weird," he admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about that," Chao replied as he finally added a third finger and Ping only moaned.

After a few more careful thrusts of his fingers he removed them and moved to enter his soon-to-be-lover but suddenly Ping seemed to hesitate.

Ma Chao watched him as the younger seemed to be searching for words.

"… Have you had... many women before...?" he asked uncertain.

"No," Chao calmed him and almost expected an demand for an exact number but there came none.

"What about you?" he asked as he pushed the head of his erection inside the younger boy.

Ping moaned and trembled with exertion.

"N-no."

But he screamed as Ma Chao thrust further into him.

The older male knew he was lying and his intense stare actually scared the younger.

"O-only once," he admitted in defeat.

"So? How did it feel?" he inquired as he pulled back and slowly thrust back in.

'Nothing like that,' Ping longed to say. "N-nice, I guess…"

His lover "hmpf"-ed and started concentrating on bringing him and Ping to pleasure.

And he watched his lover's flushed face, his every erratic breath and moan and he admired it. As he observed the other's body he tried to find the difference!

His beauty surely wasn't feminine. His whole appearance was rather boyish, except his broad shoulders that flexed with every thrust, his nails digging into his lover's back and it turned Chao on more than he wanted to admit. No, he realized, this wasn't like being with a girl at all.

Perhaps because it was wrong, though it felt right and seeing the other in pleasure filled him with more pride than he had ever felt before.

"M-Mengqi…!"

And how that name sounded coming from him.

He was about to taint the boy, he just knew it. He was about to taint his body; his soul would remain unblemished and innocent for everything else would be atypical for the young Shu soldier.

And he watched fascinated as his lover came and his walls tightened around him.

Ma Chao groaned, his knot tightening to an unbearable level. He had never felt like this, not even so close to climax. He felt about ready to die from pleasure as he moaned Ping's name for the last time and pulled out of him.

His lover's hair was disheveled, his face flushed and he tried desperately to keep his eyes open but he quickly lost and fell asleep.

His breathing slowly evened out and he looked so adorably content that Ma Chao couldn't help but smile.

Yes, they would have a relationship; the how was something he would think about later.

* * *

><p>Can anybody imagine a crying Guan Ping? Possible OOCness there. Well, but I've never seen him having love problems before either so it was up to my imagination^^<p>

**Please review!**


End file.
